Legacy of Ed
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: When Ed gets a new game, the Eds are sent on an EDventure in a very strange world. Just a story I thought up; so please, no flames. A new chapter each Friday!
1. I

**Na: Just a reminder, I based this off the video game Dragon Ball Z Legacy of Goku. And I might make a sequel; just review me and tell me if you want a sequel. Enjoy!**

**Level One: Ed's New Game!**

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon; the birds were chirping, the wind was windy, the trees were treeing. The junkyard was glittering from the orange sun. The old van that our heroes, the Eds, played in a few months ago was currently full.

"I'm going to kill him…" said a short boy, while lying on the waterbed. He was twirling a small loop on his right index finger; it was from a scam that he tried earlier. "Calm down, Eddy." Said the taller boy, wearing a black ski cap; "Why should I?" Eddy yelled. "Ed missed the scam today; and we got pounded into pulps!"

The boy wearing the ski cap rubbed his forehead "Did you really think a 'Make your own Space Ship' scam was going to work?" he asked "How was I supposed to know that Johnny would try to fly off a cliff on it?" Eddy defended. "And no offence Double-D, but I didn't see you try to stop him."

Double-D's face became angry "I was too busy trying to tell everyone that we don't give refunds. But they didn't seem to take it very well." He showed Eddy the top half of a broken jar with a label that said 'money'. "Well, I'm still gonna kill Ed." he pouted.

There was a knocking on the back door; Double-D opened it, and a tall boy, wearing a green jacket was there. "Hay ya guys!" he said with a smile "Right on que." Eddy attacked Ed, and made a fight cloud. A few seconds later, Ed was holding Ed by the three hairs on his head "Hold one bucko! I have a present. I got a new game!" Ed let Eddy go, and Eddy fell on his butt. Ed took a device from his pocket; it was white, and had a square screen at the top front.

"What is that? Double-D asked; it had a plus sign shaped button on the left side, and two circular buttons on the right. One said 'a' and the other said 'b'. On the top of the device, it had two other buttons; one said 'l' and the other said 'r'.

"I found it in a box of Chunky Puffs Marshmallow Bits." Ed searched through his jacket, and got out a box of the cereal that he was talking about. Double-D looked at the box "Ed… this says 'best before 1995'. It's fifteen years old!" Ed just smiled. Eddy looked at the device "So what's the game?" he asked. Ed took out a small cartage with the words 'Legacy of Goku'. "So how do you play?" Eddy asked.

Ed took out a book; it was a small book, but it had the words 'Legacy of Goku Instruction Booklet'. "All of that for a small game?" Double-D asked "What?" Ed asked. Eddy snatched the cartage from Ed's hands, and took the device; he put the cartage in. "Be carful Eddy; for all we know, it could explode." Double-D warned.

"You worry too much sock head." Eddy turned the power switch on… the device exploded. There was a flash of light, and a mushroom cloud could be seen from miles away.

The three Eds felt their bodies being stretched and strewed apart; they now know what a pancake feels like. "My dream has come true! I am pudding skin!" Ed said as his body disintegrated; Eddy and Double-D's bodies disintegrated too.

When the light stopped, nothing was damaged; all the things that should have been anyalated were completely fine. The only difference… was that the Eds were gone.

"Ow… my head." Eddy said as he rubbed his head; his eyes couldn't take in the bright sun. He felt the sound of sand under him; and the sound of waves. He must have been on a beach "Eddy?" he heard the voice to Double-D "Oh Eddy?" he heard the voice of Ed. Eddy slowly opened his eyes; he 'was' on a beach.

He looked around, and he saw that behind him was a small pink house with the words 'Kames House' on it. Through the window, he could see Ed lifting furniture around, trying to look for Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes, and walked into the small house "Eddy!" Ed hugged Eddy with his bone crushing arms. "Ed, if you don't want to me to kill you, then let go." Ed let go, just as Double-D was walking down the stairs. "I warned you!" Double-D said while pointed at Eddy "I warned you this would happen! Now we're stuck on a small island, with no way of finding our way off!" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least it's better than the time you turned us into baloney." Eddy smirked "That was a complete accident! What baloney?" he yelled.

Ed took out the instruction booklet of the game "And the journey begins at Kames House."

Eddy and Double-D looked at Ed like he was crazy; Double-D took the booklet. "He's right." Double-D said "The booklet says that you begin the game at Kames House. And this is Kames house."

"So what? We're in a video game?" Eddy asked; Double-D looked at him with a worried face "What do you think?"

"Guys?" Ed asked "What Ed?" they asked in unison "Who's that?" he pointed to a man outside. They walked out, and saw that he had very long black spiky hair, a suit of black and brown armor, and a monkey tail!

"I'm your first boss." He said "Welcome to the Legacy of Goku; you shall face many battles along the way, and fight for survival." He walked to them "I will be twenty miles that way…" he pointed to the west "I will be waiting; the first five miles will be easy. Try to get to level twenty." He jumped into the air, and stopped.

"I'll see you soon… if you survive." He flew west.

"What did he mean by 'the first five miles will be easy'?" Double-D asked; Eddy pointed to a small yellow floating cloud on the sand. "I'm going to fear for my life, aren't I?" Double-D asked "Yes… yes you are." Eddy answered.


	2. II

**Level Two: Level Up! The Eds get powered up!**

"I am not getting on that cumulus!" Double-D yelled "Stop being a big baby, and get on the small unsafe super fast cloud!" Eddy yelled. Double-D turned his back "Ed, don't get sock head." Eddy told Ed; he ran to Double-D and grabbed him "Unhand me!" the sock headed Ed boy yelled.

Ed put Double-D on the cloud, and the others got on "So how do you start it?" Eddy asked "Like I'm supposed to know how to drive a cloud?" Double-D asked.

"Go pussycat!" Ed yelled; the cloud flew off with them on it "This thing is too fast!" Eddy yelled "Faster pussycat faster!" Ed yelled, and the cloud went faster.

They saw the water rush by them, and saw green land appear before them. Soon, the cloud slowed down, and stopped; it disappeared from under their butts. Double-D took out his compass, and looked at it "West is this way." He walked to the west. "So what did that guy mean by get to level twenty?" Eddy asked.

"Ed; the booklet please." Ed handed Double-D the instruction booklet; he flipped through the pages. "Well, if this is correct, then by defeating enemies, we will gain experience. The more experience we gain, the higher the level we will go." They looked to see a blue wolf walking at them.

"Puppy!" Ed ran at the wolf, but it growled at him "Bad puppy!" Ed ran back to his friends. "So… this is an enemy?" Eddy asked "I believe so…"

Ed smiled "I shall defeat the enemy!" he punched the wolf, and sent it into the ground; the wolf burst in a puff of smoke. A number two hundred appeared over Ed's head, and disappeared; then another set of words appeared over his head, with 'ping' sound. It said 'level two'.

"I believe Ed has gone to level two." Double-D stated "So?" Eddy asked "So, that means that Ed is stronger, faster, and more powerful than before." Double-D answered.

"Cool!" Ed said happily "I am Super Ed!"

"Now how do we get stronger?" Eddy asked "We need to beat enemies." Double-D pointed to a few wolfs. "We have to take them on?" Eddy asked "Yes… yes we do."

Eddy pulled out his yo-yo, and Double-D pulled out his large ruler "Attack!" Eddy yelled; they charged at the wolves. Eddy swung his yo-yo at a wolf, and it wrapped out its waist "Take this!" he swung the wolf at a boulder, and punched it in the chest; It burst in a poof of smoke.

"I don't encourage violence… but prepare to get your butts kicked!" Double-D swung his ruler at a wolf, and it hit it in the mouth; the wolf was knocked down. Double-D punched the wolf in the face, and it burst in a puff of smoke.

Eddy and Double-D each had a number two hundred over their heads, and the ping sound with the words level two over their head. "So we're stronger now?" Eddy asked "Yes, but don't get to cocky, Eddy. We need to build up to level ten before we can fight that guy."

"Well, I'm gonna kick more wolf butt!" Eddy kicked a wolf, and it burst into a puff of smoke; Eddy got a two hundred over his head. "What? No ping?" Eddy asked "The higher the level you are, the more experience you need to get to the next level." Double-D pointed out as he punched at wolf, and it burst into a puff of smoke.

Ed attacked four more, and a number eight hundred appeared over his head; he gained a ping, with a level four over his head. "How did lumpy get to level four?" Eddy screamed "He beat more enemies then use; we need to catch up." Double-D attack three more and a number six hundred appeared over his head.

"Okay, I'm next!" Eddy jumped up, and punched down four wolfs; he gained a number eight hundred over his head, and a ping with a level three. "We'll be kicking butt in no time!" Eddy said happily as he punched a few more wolves.

After a few minutes, all the wolves were gone; Eddy punched the air "I think we'll be beating that guy's butt before he knows what's coming!" Double-D rolled his eyes. "We should start trying to get to that person." They walked a few miles, at least four, before they set up camp. Double-D started the fire, while Ed gave them buttered toast.

"So, what're we gonna do? How are we gonna get out of here?" Eddy asked "I believe that if we complete this game, we'll go home." Double-D answered.

They slept for a few hours before morning appeared; they walked a few more miles, before they heard stomping.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked "It sounds strange… like big… monstrous… thing…" Double-D said cowering. They saw a large shadow behind them… they turned.

It was a tyrannosaurus rex! "Why is there a tyrannosaurus in this world? It makes no sense!" Double-D screamed; Ed smiled "I want to fight it!"

Ed yelled "I shall defeat this creature, and defeat the evil warrior!" Ed ran at the T rex.

"We're going to have to defeat this monster, aren't we?" Double-D asked Eddy.

"Yes… yes we are."


	3. III

**Level Three: New Skill**

Ed ran at the T rex; he jumped up, and punched down on its skull. The creature shook it off "This is gonna get bad." Eddy said "I shall defeat you, monster!" Ed ran at it, and kicked it in the chin.

Ed jumped back, and smiled "Power punch!" Ed ran at the creature, and punched it in the mouth, and hard as he could. The t rex went back a little, but didn't seem harmed. "How thick is this guy?" Eddy asked.

Eddy jumped at it, and punched away at its head "You'll be steak on my plate by dinner!" Eddy yelled as he punched at kicked at its head.

The t rex roared at the, and attacked; it tried to bite Ed, but Ed jumped out of the way "You shall not win evil creature!"

Ed attacked at the t rex, and punched it in the skull. The T rex didn't budge "We're strong enough to take on an army of wolves, but we can't take down a chicken's great, great grandfather?" Eddy asked "Well a T rex is very strong. Maybe we need to find a different way to beat it." Double-D though out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kick its butt!" Eddy attacked; he kicked at its stomach, and it coughed a little.

"That's it!" Double-D ran at the creature, and punched it in the stomach; it went back a few feet. "Attack its stomach!" Double-D yelled; the three attack it head on. They punched and kicked its stomach, and it coughed up blood.

It roared, and attacked; it looked at Double-D, and was filled with rage! He ran at him, and roared. Double-D felt pure fear; he put his hands out in defense.

But as he sweating in fear… but the roars stopped. He looked at what was attacking him, and it looked like it was breathing on him.

But it was still… it was like a statue. Eddy attacked it in the stomach, and it fell over; it burst in a puff of smoke, and each of them had a two thousand over their heads. Then a ping and they each had a level seven over their heads.

"Sweet! We leveled up!" Eddy said "I am a robot ninja from the past future!" Ed yelled. Double-D and Eddy rolled their eyes "So how did you do that?" Eddy asked "I mean freezing that t rex?"

"I don't know." Double-D answered "I just felt a pulse in my arms, and it froze." He finished. "Double-D has super powers!" Ed yelled "Well, this world is strange, so I guess we could have powers." Double-D said "Well what I want to know is why you got powers, and we didn't!" Eddy yelled.

"Calm down, Eddy. I'm sure that you'll gain some sort of power later on." Double-D said, trying to calm down his temperamental friend.

"Well you better hope I get powers." Eddy grumbled.

They walked on, and soon found themselves in a small town. It had about five houses in it "Looks like we're almost there." Double-D took out his compass, and saw that they were going north.

"Maybe we should go around this town." Eddy said "I'm the ice cream man." Ed said as he walked into the town. As they walked through the town, they saw many people staring at them "Did I forget my pants again?" Ed asked.

A small boy walked up to them "You are new players. You must see the shaman." He pointed to a house on a dead hill, with many dead trees around it. "I think we've found our next place to go." Double-D said.

They walked into the dead trees; they saw the old house. They walked in; it was very strange. The side had a skeleton of a dragon.

"Hello kids." They saw an old man sitting on a chair "I see that you want to fight that person." They nodded. "So you'll have to go through the dragon's mouth." He pointed to the dragon skeleton mouth; Ed smiled.

"Dragon!" Ed ran at the skeleton "Wait!" the man yelled; Ed stopped. "If you want to beat Radits, you'll have to have more than just a Solar Flare." He snapped his fingers, and a ball of light appeared; he handed it to Eddy. "Just squeeze it in your hands, and you'll have the Ki Blast ability."

Eddy was amazed at the light, and squeezed it in his hands. It disappeared, and Eddy's entire body gained a white light for a second, before it ended. "Try shooting a blast from your hands." The man suggested; Eddy put his hand out, and a ball of yellow light came out of his hand, and hit the wall.

The light burst, and made a black mark on the wall.

"Sweet!" Eddy yelled "Now let's go kick some Radits butt!"

The man snapped his fingers, and the dragon mouth opened; but as they were about to walk through it. "Wait." They stopped at the man's voice "You'll need this." he handed Double-D a small green bean "It'll come in handy." Double-D nodded. They walked through the mouth.

They felt a strong wind; and found that they were about twelve feet above ground. They fell down, and landed on their butts; Double-D got up, and dusted himself off. He saw a green orb, with a feather in the center.

"I wonder what that is." He took out the manual "Okay, this is a flight orb. When grabbed; you can fly for a short time."

"Welcome kids." Ed and Eddy go up, and they all saw Radits "Prepare to die!"


	4. IV

**Level Four: Attack of the Rock Star Hair**

Radits laughed as the Eds got into battle formation; Eddy took out his yo-yo, while Double-D took out his ruler. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Radits asked with a smirk "Kind of." Eddy said mockingly.

Radits smiled "So you think that with a toy and a measuring stick, you can defeat me?" he asked "And my head!" Ed yelled; Ed ran at Radits and headbutted him into a tree.

Radits go up, and clenched his fists "You're a disgrace to all warriors, now prepare to die!" he appeared behind Ed, and kicked Ed into the ground; he got up, and threw a punch at Radits. But Radits dodged, and kicked Ed into the ground again!

"What's with this guy?" Eddy asked "We need to use more than just brute force…" Double-D started "We need to use the powers we have. Here's the plan…"

Ed kept on attacking Radits, but Radits kept dodging and hitting back harder. Double-D nodded at Eddy; he ran at Radits "Hey hair freak! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Eddy ran at Radits "Pathetic…" Radits punched Eddy, and sent him into the air. But Eddy stopped in mid air "Flight orbs rock!"

Radits' face became red "I shall kill you!" he was about to jump; but became completely still. Double-D was behind him "Don't mess with the Solar Flare. Eddy, now!" Double-D yelled; Eddy put his hands into the air, and two balls of yellow light appeared. He threw them down, and they combined into one massive ball! They hit Radits dead on.

"Perfect!" Eddy smiled in happiness "We have won!" Ed yelled. But Double-D was still looking at the smoke cloud "He's not dead."

Radits was dusting off his armor "You call that an attack? This is an attack!" he charged a purple ball of light in his hand "Saturday Crush!" he shot the light ball at Eddy, who was still trying to get used to flying. It hit him, and he went down to the ground.

"Eddy!" Ed and Double-D cried in unison; Eddy tried to get up, but Radits kept him down with his foot. "Little fool! You should know not to mess with a Saiyan!" he smirked "But I guess you should know how powerful Saiyans are… since you three are Saiyans."

They Eds looked at Radits with shock "You heard me! And even with your power, you still have no chance against me!" Eddy grabbed Radits' foot. "What are you… what?" Radits looked at Eddy, who was lifting the foot off of him "How could you…?" Eddy punched Radits in the jaw "You're dead!" Eddy charged; he attacked Radits, and his him in the chest, then the jaw, then the stomach!

Radits couldn't stop him; Eddy kicked Radits into the ground. "Let's finish him!" Eddy said to his friends; they stood in front of Radits, and punched him in the chest. Radits went silent; the Eds smiled. Each Ed gained a number seven thousand over their heads, and a Level twelve "So we won?" Eddy asked "No!" Radits was still alive! "This was just the first part of the game. Your next stop will be the other world."

The Eds saw a flash of light; and ended up in a big room. It was yellow, with a pink ceiling "Pretty palace!" Ed yelled "So what's this place?" Eddy asked.

"Your next stop." They looked behind them… and saw a giant in a suit! "My name is King Yamma. The warrior you faced before was nothing… two more fighters are coming to earth! Stronger than Radits!" the Ed looked scared "But don't worry; to get stronger, you will have to train with King Kai. He is the greatest trainer in the universe. If you make it down Snake Way, you'll be able to train with him."

The Eds stood silent for a minute "Just go already!" King Yamma yelled; the Eds obeyed.

They walked outside of the building, and saw Snake Way. It looked like a snake, and look about one million miles long! "So we have to get through that thing?" Eddy asked "Yes; or we'll never get home." Double-D answered. "That looks like the mutant worm from 'I was a Teenage Slug Warrior; the mini series'."

"You watch way too much TV lumpy." Eddy warned.

They got on, and ran; they ran for days… weeks… soon, they didn't know how long they've been running. They didn't need food or water; they just kept running. After awhile, they stopped "How long is this thing?" Eddy screamed "I don't know; but we should've reached King Kai by now." Double-D said while breathing heavily.

"Guys?" Ed asked "What Ed?" they asked in unison "Is that the tail?" he pointed to… the end of Snake Way! "We made it!" Eddy yelled as he ran to the end; it looked like there was nothing at the end. But they looked up, and saw that there was a small green planet above them. "How are we gonna get up there?" Eddy asked.

"I believe this would help." Double-D took out a green orb with a feather in it "Flight orbs rock." Eddy said. They grabbed onto it together, and flew up to the planet.

"What kind of place is this?" Eddy asked "I don't know." Ed said "But it looks like a scene from 'Mutant Candle Makers, the Comic'."

"Oo, oo!" they turned to their left; and saw a monkey! "Fluffy bunny!" Ed ran to the monkey, and hugged it.

"Excuse me…" they turned to see a blue man, wearing a black tunic, and two antennas "But what are you doing with my monkey?"


	5. V

**Level Five: A Wild Monkey and Bug Chase**

It was an unpleasant moment for Eddy and Double-D; Ed was hugging the monkey of a guy who looked like he was a blue man group reject. "We're sorry sir; we're just looking for a man named King Kai." Double-D said, trying to break the unpleasant silence. "Well, you found me." The man said.

"You're King Kai?" Eddy asked in astonishment, and hilarity. "What do you want?" King Kai asked "Well sir, you see, there are two warriors coming to earth, and we need to get stronger so we can beat them." Double-D answered. "Ah, so you're new players. I haven't had them for awhile." King Kai said "Well, if you want to be taught by me, you must complete two tests. Bubbles!" the monkey jumped out of Ed's arms, and walked to King Kai. "Your first test will be to catch Bubbles. He's a slippery monkey, so watch out."

Bubbles got into running position, and so did the Eds "Ready… set… go!" King Kai yelled; Bubbles sped off, and the three ran after him. Eddy jumped for Bubbles, but Bubbles sped off, and Eddy landed on his face. "Stupid monkey!" Eddy ran after Bubbles; Double-D tried a more practical approach, and ran in the opposite direction. He ran all the way around the planet, and was in front of Bubbles "Gotcha!" Double-D grabbed Bubbles.

"Good job kid…" King Kai said "Now your friends have to catch Bubbles."

Eddy did the same as Double-D, but Bubbles moved out of the way; Eddy fell on his face. "I hate monkeys!" Eddy yelled; Ed was just laughing as he ran after Bubbles. "Monkey friend, monkey friend!"

After a few hours, Ed had finally caught Bubbles, leaving Eddy to the work. "I'm taking you down you flee bag!" Eddy launched at Bubbles, and hit the tree "Its official… I hate trees!"

After another few hours, Eddy was close to catching Bubbles "The game ends here Bubbles!" Eddy caught Bubbles as he launched!

"Looks like you've all caught my monkey. Now for the next test… Gregory!" King Kai yelled; a floating grasshopper appeared "Yes, King Kai?" it asked in a high pitched voice. King Kai make a mallet appear; it looked about forty pounds "What's that?" Gregory asked "There three shall chase after you with these mallets. If they can land a hit on you, then they will gain my training." Gregory nodded. King Kai handed the Eds the mallets.

"This thing is really heavy." Double-D commented "No kidding sock head!" Eddy grumbled "Pop goes the weasel!" Ed said happily.

The three swatted at the grasshopper with the mallets, but to no avail. Gregory was just too quick for them; but Ed almost landed a hit "These jerks don't quit!" Gregory sighed. Eddy smiled, and whispered in the others ears.

They threw their mallets at Gregory, and ran around the planet; the mallets went past Gregory, and the Eds grabbed them. They finally hit Gregory on the skull "We did it!" Ed yelled.

"Good job you three." King Kai said happily "I will now teach you my ways."

After a few weeks, the Eds had learned everything they needed to learn from King Kai "Remember; only use the Kaio Ken attack if you need to. And be carful with the Kamehameha, Ed." Ed nodded, and the other nodded with him.

"Now, you will have to go back on snake way, and make your way down to the warriors."

"What?" Eddy yelled "You mean you're not gonna transport us there?" King Kai shook his head; Eddy grumbled "But you're much faster now; you could make it within a day if you left right now." They nodded, and said their goodbyes.

They jumped back on snake way, and ran; they ran at least one hundred miles an hour! "We'll make it; and then get home." Eddy said.

Soon, they were at King Yamma's Palace "Wow, we're fast." Ed said. King Yamma sent them down to earth; they were at the point where they fought Radits.

"Well this is strangely nostalgic." Double-D commented "Stuff is sock head; we got warriors to beat!"

They looked to see the same yellow could in front of them "Okay… I'm not getting on that cumulus!" Double-D ran behind Ed.

They Eds flew off on the flying cloud with Double-D tied up in tape. "Tape!" Ed yelled.

They flew over a few small towns, and soon… they were near the sight. A few tanks were around the area; the cloud went down, and the Eds got off.

"We're the players!" Eddy yelled; the tanks back up to let them in. They walked through, and saw them.

One was tall, and bald with the same black and brown armor. The other was shorter, with blue and white armor, and black spiky hair. "So… there are the new players?" the tall one asked "Yep Nappa, these are the new players." The shorter one told Nappa "So what do we do with them Vegeta?" Nappa asked "I think we should show them what we're made of." Vegeta finished.


	6. VI

**Level Six: Kaio What?**

Eddy smirked at the two warriors "Let's get one thing straight. I'm not gonna let anyone like you take me down. I've seen little girls stronger than you two!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Nappa, take down the one in the green jacket, and the one with the hat; I'll take care of the loud mouth."

Nappa nodded "I've wanted a work out for awhile. This'll be entertaining." Nappa ran at Ed, and sent a punch at him; but Ed dodged. Ed punched Nappa in the chest, and sent him into a boulder.

"Nice job Ed! My turn!" Double-D attacked Nappa; he used his ruler to hit Nappa into the ground, and picked him up "This is for anyone you've hurt!" he punched Nappa into the sky; Ed jumped up, and kicked Nappa in the back. "Amazing; your friends are strong. But I'm much stronger than my friend." Vegeta stated.

"So am I." Eddy launched at Vegeta; he sent a kick, and hit Vegeta in the arm. But Vegeta countered with an elbow into Eddy's mouth! Eddy jumped back, and launched a Ki Blast at him. Vegeta slapped it away, and punched Eddy in the jaw. Eddy wiped the blood away "You call that an attack?" Eddy punched Vegeta in the stomach, and shot a Ki Blast at Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta was sent into the sky; Eddy flew up, and kicked Vegeta into the ground.

Vegeta got up "Well I'll give you credit. You're stronger than I imagined. But it will take more than that to beat me!" Vegeta started to glow purple! Lightning surrounded him, and he smiled "Prepare to lose!" Vegeta punched Eddy in the stomach; he coughed up blood. "I guess you're a bit stronger than 'I' thought. But try this… Kaio Ken!" Eddy was surrounded by a red aura "Kaio what?" Vegeta asked.

Eddy gained a flaming red aura, and smiled "Attack!" he jumped at Vegeta, and punched him in the mouth. Eddy jumped behind Vegeta, and kicked him into a boulder.

Vegeta jumped at Eddy, and attacked him in the head; but Eddy dodged, and kicked Vegeta into the air "Try this!" Eddy shot a Ki Blast at Vegeta, and shot him in the back.

Vegeta came down hard, with a big thud. He got up, and was red in the face "You shall pay for that! I'm going to destroy this planet, with you one it!" he jumped into the air, and flew up high. He became dark purple, and was surrounded with purple lightning. "This is bad!" Double-D said; Nappa was looking at Vegeta "Don't do it Vegeta! You'll destroy yourself too!"

"Ed! We need that Kamehameha, now!" Ed jumped to Eddy "Right! Kaio Ken Attack!" he was surrounded by a red flaming aura. He cupped his hands "Ka… me…" he put his cupped hands on his right side "Ha… me…" a blue light appeared in his hands. "Nothing can beat my Galactic Gun! Say goodbye!" he launched a large purple beam down at the earth "Haa!" Ed launched his giant blue beam at the purple beam!

The beams connected, and made a blue and purple ball! "Keep going Ed!" Double-D cheered "Do it lumpy!" Eddy yelled. "You're too fat for me… I'm too fat for you!" Ed launched a bigger blue beam at Vegeta, and it burst the Galactic Gun! It hit Vegeta, and sent him into the ground.

He got up "I am a warrior prince… I will not be beaten by you!" Eddy launched a Ki Blast, and knocked Vegeta down. They each had a number three thousand, and had a sing that said Level Thirty Five. "This is cool!" Ed smiled. Nappa and Vegeta disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They saw a pillar of light that extended beyond the sky! They were absorbed in it, and felt their bodies be absorbed into nothingness.

They saw the light fade, and the world around them changed. The grass was light green, and the dirt was bluish green; there were a few trees, and a few broken houses. The houses were dome like in shape, and had a few spikes coming off them.

"Okay… this just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Eddy commented "I do agree Eddy." Double-D said. "We are on the planet Go-Blocks!" Ed said happily.

"We must be in the next level." Double-D stated "The book says that this is Planet Namek. We'll go through the Temple, and reach the Ginu Force."

"Then we go home?" Eddy asked "Almost… there's still one more enemy to face after that." Eddy pouted.

"Well, let's go to the temple. Then we can get past the enemies, and finally get out of here." Eddy grumbled. "Good thinking Eddy." Double-D said with a smile.

"Uuu… guys?" Ed asked "What is it Ed?" Eddy and Double-D asked in unison.

"I think I see the temple."

They looked up, and saw a massive structure. It was a dome temple, with many statues around it. One was very large, and was in the shape of a lizard like creature, with glowing eyes.

They were close…


	7. VII

**Level Seven: Brainless verses Brawn**

The three Eds walked into the strange temple; right in front of them was a statue of a bald man, with an orb in his hand. It had one small star in it. "That's strange…" Double-D commented "So that manual says nothing about that ball?" Eddy asked "No, not one thing."

They walked down the passage, and found a two way path "Now what geniuses?" Eddy asked "I think we should go left." Double-D took them left. Soon, they reached a small white pad "What's this thing?" Ed asked "I believe that it's a teleport pad." They walked onto it… and ended up back at the statue.

"It took us back to the beginning!" Eddy yelled "This reminds me of 'Leaver Warriors of Planet Math, the mini comic'." Ed said dumbly.

"You… read… too many comics, Ed." Said Eddy with warning. Double-D looked at the manual "Well, it seems that the pads will teleport us to different possessions in the maze." He said with interest. "You're telling me that this is a maze?" Eddy yelled.

Double-D looked at the manual "This manual has lots of information."

"You should see the Game guide." Ed took out a massive book, which had the words 'Legacy of Goku Game Guide' on it. Eddy hit Ed on the head with a frying pan.

"You had the game guide this whole time?" Eddy screamed "Why didn't you tell us Ed?" Double-D asked "You didn't ask." Ed said dumbly.

Double-D looked at the guide, and took out a poster "This is the maze map?" he asked; he unfolded it, and it was as big as a limo! "It's official… I hate video games!" Eddy yelled; Double-D looked at it, and took out a pen. "I've found a path to getting through. We'll need to go through this path, and we'll get out."

They followed the path through the dark hallways; soon they entered a dark hallway, with a giant grey orb in the center of the room. Eddy walked to it "What is it?" he touched, it; and smoke came out of the sides. The orb opened, and showed a statue of a very fat bald man, in a golden chair. He was holding an orange ball, with a single red star in it "It's a memorial." Double-D stated.

He looked at the face of the old man; he looked like he had much pain in his life. The stress of his life must have been what caused his death. "I think it would be best if we left this old man to his sleep." Double-D said; they walked past the old man, and saw a door. They walked through it, and saw the sun light.

They saw the mountains; before them were a small river, and a large lake. "This is nice." Eddy said "I could use this for my next scam!" he said with a smile.

"If we don't get though this, you'll never scam again, Eddy." Double-D commented; Eddy went white "We gotta win!" Eddy ran to the river.

But the river water moved; it was still for as long as they entered the place, but just not… the water moved. "Eddy move!" Double-D and Ed yelled in unison; Eddy jumped away, just as a blue light hit the ground, and burst the water! They looked up to see four men; one was tall, with white and brown armor, and orange hair. Another had blue skin, and wore black and brown armor. Another was red, with white hair, and white and brown armor. The last was purple, with horns on his head, and black and brown armor.

"So there are the new players?" asked the red one "I've seen slugs stronger than them!" said the orange haired one. "I'll take the one in green!" the orange haired one flew down, and got into fighting position; Ed ran at him, and punched. The man dodged, and sent a kick at Ed; he blocked with his hand, and grabbed the man's leg. Ed threw the man into the air, and jumped up "I am Lothor!" he smacked the man into the ground.

The man got up "You're pretty good; but you'll never beat me! I am Recoome!" Recoome charged a massive silver beam from his mouth; Ed cupped his hands "Ka… me… ha… me..." a ball of blue light appeared in his hands "Gravy! I mean, ha!" Ed shot the blast at Recoome, who was shooting his silver beam. The two beams hit, and made a single ball; one half was blue, while the other half was silver!

"This is a big battle." Double-D stated "No kidding sock head!" Eddy ran at Recoome; then shot a Ki Blast. The blast hit, and made Recoome stumble, but not let go of the struggle.

Double-D ran behind Recoome "Try this! Solar Flare!" he shot a bright light at Recoome, who paused. The beam struggle ended, and Ed shot past Recoome's beam; Recoome was absorbed into the blue light, and disappeared. Each Ed gained a number twenty thousand over their heads; and them a ping sound with a Level eighteen.

"You did it lumpy!" Eddy yelled with happiness "You did very well, Ed." Double-D complemented; the blue and red guys smirked "Looks like Recoome got more than he bargained for, hu Chase?" said the blue one "Well we'll take care of them, hu Burter?"

They flew down, and crossed their arms "Just stay on your toes!" said the purple one "Yes sir, Captain Ginu!" they both said.

Eddy looked at Double-D "Well I guess it's our turn."

"Yes… yes it is…"


End file.
